


Surely Santa? [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: A little boy wakes up to find a strange man in his house on Christmas Eve.[A recording of a fic by betawho]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Surely Santa?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714405) by [betawho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho). 



> I apparently recorded this two years ago, shortly after it was posted, but didn't get around to edit it until today.  
> I should do more Sixth Doctor podfics. I miss him.

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic16/surely%20santa.mp3) | **Size:** 4.28 MB | **Duration:** 4:32min

  
---|---


End file.
